


What It Is To Be Good

by JJ1564



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Good, Post-Finale, Resurrection, Sad Dean, Sad Sam, Season/Series 12, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 13:14:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10945245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJ1564/pseuds/JJ1564
Summary: Written after the finale, and something I have to believe will happen - in some form - at the start of next season!Set immediately after the end of S12.23 so contains a MAJOR SPOILER.





	What It Is To Be Good

“Hey there, hey, Jack...” Sam feels like a horse wrangler with a skittish colt. The boy doesn’t look scared but he must be a little. Sam ignores his manic smile and the unholy light in his eyes.

“Hello, Sam.” Jack replies, his voice sure and strong. “You are the one who wanted to extract my Grace.”

“Yeah, I was trying to save...”

“It’s okay. I won’t harm you. Castiel believes that I am good.”

“Are you?”

“I don’t know, yet. Where is Castiel?”

“I’m sorry...”

“No!” Jack screams, leaping to his feet, knocking Sam back against the wall.

Jack is out of the house in moments, dropping to his knees beside Dean.

“Who the hell are you?” Dean turns his grief-stricken face towards him.

Jack glances at Dean, then reaches out to Cas. “No, no, no, Castiel please!”

“Holy fuck...you’re Jack!” Dean watches in disbelief as Jack slumps over Castiel’s prone body, sobbing and clutching at his raincoat.

Sam runs out of the house, stopping to pull Dean to his feet and away from Jack. As the boy weeps, his glowing tears sink into Castiel’s body.

Castiel raises a shaky hand to pat the boy’s head.

“Hello, Jack.” Castiel smiles.


End file.
